Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to a protective sleeve for a medical device, such as a prosthetic or an orthotic.
Description of the Related Art
Medical devices, such as prosthetics and orthotics, are commonly used throughout the medical industry. Often times, medical devices are worn underneath clothing. For example, an individual may have a prosthetic leg with a movable knee joint which conveniently fits within conventional clothing, such as pants or the like. Unfortunately, a drawback of with some prosthetics is that the outer clothing, such as pants, catches within the movable knee joint. Such instances can unnecessarily wear the movable joint and even damage the joint, which can be extremely expensive to repair or replace. Furthermore, often the clothing is abraded or even punctured by the engagement of the movable joint with the clothing. The quick abrasion, cutting, and tearing of clothing requires individuals to purchase clothing more frequently than individuals without medical devices.
Thus there remains a continued need for an efficient and economic system for a protective sleeve for a medical device. The presently disclosed subject matter satisfies these and other needs.